


Reunion

by Taelala



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taelala/pseuds/Taelala
Summary: Albert and Spot haven't seen each other for a week, and that's far too long.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orolly/gifts).



Albert Dasilva rushed up the stairs of his dorm, taking them two at a time. He’d left his bags in the car in his hurry. His heart was pounding and his breathing heavy, but not from the running. Every molecule in his body was yanking him forwards eagerly and impatiently, towards the man waiting for him.

It had been a great break, but the week had felt too long. Their first time apart since they became a couple just over a month ago. Though he had loved every second of time spent with his dad and meeting his brother’s new girlfriend, his heart had felt just slightly out of place the whole time. There was somewhere else it longed to be.

As he finally approached the door, he fumbled with his keys, trying to make the wrong one fit into the lock before they slipped out of his hand altogether. He made a little noise of frustration and bent to pick them up. When he raised up, the door had been swung open and Spot was standing there waiting for him.

God, he was gorgeous. Just standing there, unfairly beautiful, very shirtless, smiling that cheeky radiant smile. His arms opened and Albert threw himself into them. Spot held one hand on Al’s lower back and other in his hair, squeezing him tight as if he’d missed Albert exactly as much as he’d been missed.

Al kicked the door closed behind him without breaking contact, and the shuffled into the room, falling into Spot’s bed still tangled together. Spot chuckled in his ear. “I missed you too.”

“You,” Albert said, pressing his lips to Spot’s neck between each word, “have _no_ idea.”

“I really do,” Spot answered, tugging Al’s hair so he could capture him in a kiss. “That was a long week.”

“Too long,” Albert agreed, breathless from his mad dash to the room and from the hungry way Spot was drowning him in kisses. “Was not a fan.”

“You know what else I missed,” Spot said, voice suddenly a bit coy.

Albert smirked, taking another kiss before answering. “This hot fucking body?”

Spot rolled his eyes but nodded. “How’d you guess?” He didn’t wait for Al to answer, stumbling to his feet and pulling him with him. Spot had Al out of his shirt in a second, and was attacking his chest with kisses. Albert hummed happily as Spot dragged his tongue across Al’s nipple before biting at it playfully. God, this was all he had dreamed of all week.

Albert’s hands went to Spots sweatpants, shoving them off to be greeted with the happy realization that he had nothing else on beneath them.

Spot grinned and shrugged. “I knew you were coming.”

Al jumped back into the kiss, arms around Spot’s shoulders as his boyfriend unbuttoned and removed his jeans and underwear. Finally both naked, they pressed against each other desperately like they just couldn’t get enough skin contact.

Albert was already leaning towards the bed, but Spot shook his head and took his hand, pulling him over to Al’s desk and pressing him against it. “I made you a promise, remember?”

He shuddered happily. When he and Spot had just started out, he’d confessed to a certain dream he had involving this piece of furniture. Spot had told him he would keep the idea in mind, but Al had assumed – mistakenly, clearly – that it had slipped his mind.

Spot kissed him again, his tongue ghosting over Al’s. He reached between them to take both their cocks in his hand, stroking them together. Al moaned into Spot’s mouth, grasping his ass with one hand, letting his nails dig into the flesh. Spot growled softly and let go to grip Al’s hips before firmly turning him around. Al hadn’t noticed until this moment when Spot reached for it that the bottle of lube was already conveniently relocated to the desk, and realized Spot had been planning this beforehand.

After spreading a bit onto his fingers, Spot swirled his index finger in a gentle, teasing circle around Al’s hole, waiting for him to make a sweet little noise of anticipation before pressing two fingers inside him.

Albert let his eyes roll back as he took in the sensation. Spot was easy as always with him, but Al was fucking thirsty for more. This week had killed him. He pressed back onto those fingers, moving his ass insistently until Spot took the bait and began to press and stroke his prostate. Al shivered and moaned softly, swiveling his hips to encourage the friction. Spot reached around with his free hand to grasp Albert’s throat and pull him back so they were touching as much as possible.

He was almost upset when Spot pulled his fingers free, but he knew what was coming next would be so much sweeter. He waited impatiently as Spot took his damn sweet time – intentionally, he was sure – to slick his cock while pressing too-soft kisses to Al’s shoulders. Spot stroked his fingers lovingly through Al’s hair for a moment before gripping and giving a hard tug that made Al gasp more with relief than anything else. He pushed Albert forwards to lean over the desk, and Al went obediently.

Spot pressed the tip of his cock against Albert’s entrance, but was then still. He hummed thoughtfully, his voice teasing. “Are you sure you want-”

“God, fuck, yes, _please_ ,” the words tumbled over each other as they left Albert’s throat.

His lover laughed, satisfied with his begging, and began to press into him. Albert didn’t even try to restrain to the long moan that was pulled from him as he stretched and opened around Spot’s cock. There was nothing better, nothing in the world, than this. Spot didn’t bottom out immediately, instead pulling out and pushing back in horribly slowly, deeper with every movement.

_More_ , Albert wanted to plead, _harder_ , but fuck that was so cliché. Instead he thrust his hips back against Spot, but Spot pulled away from the motion.

“You want something,” he said gently, “You’re going to have to ask for it.”

Albert whimpered in protest. He hated being vulnerable, being needy, but… “Faster,” he breathed. “Fuck me.”

Spot made a sound that could only be described as a growl. “Anything you want.”

He drew the length of his cock from Albert and then thrust back into him, hard and fast, until his hips were flush with Al’s ass. He didn’t pause before doing it again and again, leaving Al cursing and moaning. Spot was gripping him by the hips so hard it hurt, and that only added to the perfection. He chanted Spot’s name over and over like a prayer. The cheap desk beneath them skidded slightly against the floor and repeatedly slammed into the wall. Al tried to find something to hold onto, but there was nothing. He gave up and allowed the movement to rock his body violently as he gave in to the pleasure.

Spot extended one arm to draw his nails _hard_ down Albert’s back, drawing a cry from his lover. Albert reached a shivering hand down to grasp his own cock, stroking it desperately in time with Spot’s pounding into him.

If this was what he got every time he had to miss Spot for a week, maybe a little distance could be survived.

Albert let his eyes roll back and his mouth fall open as the orgasm built within him and released in a rush. A cry of, “God, fuck, Spot,” fell from his lips. He was quaking and tightening around Spot, and this was apparently all Spot needed. He latched onto Albert’s shaking hips and gave a few more thrusts, slowing slightly with each one until he was spent.

After a few moments to recover, Spot lifted Albert from his position to wrap his arms around him and move them towards Al’s bed, where they collapsed. Albert was giggling from the euphoria of orgasm, his face buried in Spot’s shoulder. “I love you so much.”

It took him a few seconds to realize what he’d said, and fear gripped him. Was it too soon? Was it inappropriate? Should he have waited for a more romantic moment? Would Spot think he’d only said it because-

“I love you too,” Spot said softly, just an edge of insecurity suddenly in his voice.

Albert smiled against his skin. “I love you,” he said again. “I love you, I _fucking_ love you.”

Spot chuckled, sounding less afraid than before. “I heard you the first time.”

“Get used to it,” Albert answered. “I’m not going to shut up about this for awhile.”


End file.
